Culture Clash
by Makkoska
Summary: Follow our hero, a blood elf paladin as he is saved by an unusual heroine, travels through Kalimdor and changes his view of life. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Culture Clash

**Fandom**: Word of Warcraft

**Pairing**: Troll Female/Blood Elf Male

**Rating**: Hard M

**Summary**: Follow our hero, a blood elf paladin as he is saved by an unusual heroine, travels through Kalimdor and changes his view of life.

**A/N**: Be warned that this story is not only a WIP, but a completely unbetad one for that. Feel free to point out my mistakes, be them grammatical, rhetorical or lore related. Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome.

**A/N #2:** As of 5th January I have reviewed the whole story, corrected bits of if here and there, mostly like wording, typos and formatting and reposted the chapters. Essentially it remained the same, but I hope it will make a better reading.

**Part One – Zangah**

Night at Silithus was cold, quiet and dark. Zangah burrowed deep into her cloak and sighed. She loved deserts, they always remained her of her tender days spent scouting in Durotar. She leaned against the side of her raptor, prepared to dozing off when she heard the rumble from the near distance. She sat up straighter, trying to place the direction of the voice. Even with her years spent in the wild, it wasn't an easy task in the complete darkness.

Finally she decided there must be an upheaval in the Twilights' camp. Frowning, she stood up, contemplating her next move. The cultists creeped her out. As a troll she was well familiar with secret rites and cults, but the years spent in the wild alone also gave her a strong sense of autonomy. She knew the Twilights to be a savage bunch of morons and made care to avoid them during her stay in Silithus, but maybe someone wasn't careful enough...

Within a heartbeat she decided what to do. A Darkspear shouldn't back off from battle, her uncle had always said. Usually she didn't listen to him, but this was something she heeded. She fixed the saddle on her raptor as fast as she could and let out a sharp whistle for her newly tamed companion 'Time to test ya' battle skills girl', she whispered to the Silthid as she mounted. 'There's trouble ahead.'

The raptor broke into a run, its slightly glowing eyes finding the path easily in the dark. Zangah hardly had to guide it – the reptile was her long time companion, and it knew very well that if there was trouble ahead they would ride straight into it. As they neared the camp it become obvious that Zangah's instinct was right, the noise was indeed due to someone fighting for their life.

The Cultists' camp came into view as they climbed the last high dune. With the numerous bonfires and torches ablaze, Zangah had no trouble spotting the fighters below. She pulled the reins forcefully, earning an angry hiss from her raptor. Although her heart beat faster and her fingers itched to fire her arrows, she kept her cool enough not to charge into a swarm of fanatics without knowing who she risked her life for. To think about it – this might have been simply an internal quarrel for them…

That theory quickly shattered as she spotted a heavily armored figure fighting the crimson robed cultists. The smooth moves and the number of the fallen enemies around him spoke of a trained warrior, but for Zangah's battle trained eyes it was also obvious that the fighter was getting tired battling against the enemy which greatly outnumbered him.

The troll leaned forward in the saddle, trying to figure out what race the warrior can belong to when he cried out and sparkling light surrounded his body, knocking back the advancing cultists.

'A paladin', thought Zangah disappointedly. She fought against humans enough times to know - and grudgingly respect - their holy knights. She was about to turn back her raptor, leaving the fighter to his fate – she was not about to save a human after all - when she realized the cry didn't sound like it was in the Alliance's Common language at all, much more like the melodic way she heard blood elves speak. Eyes flashing in delight, she let out a sharp battle cry of her own and surged the raptor forward to help the stranger.

**Part 2 – Ardel**

Ardel cursed the day he agreed to come to Silithus. He hated the blazing heat at day, the freezing nights, the sand, the creepy creatures living here, and hated, with all his passion, the deadly lunatics with whom he had to fight with all his might for his life. Why had he let that bloody goblin persuade him to come here in the first place? Why he though it a good, well maybe not good, but a passable idea to try to disguise himself as one of the cultists? He thought of the scroll pocketed away in his bag. As his chances were, he wasn't going to get out of the camp and deliver it back to Gadgetzan.

He had luck in seizing the scroll, but it didn't last till he managed to leave the Twilight camp. He thought he could make it – but he's been caught. The chance to escape – the darkness of the desert – was just right ahead, but as more and more cultist joined the fight as they were waken from their sleep that few steps begin to seem like a thousand miles.

Ardel was an experienced fighter. He participated in many battles, and this was not the first occasion he had to keep up against more opponents. However as the circle of cultists closed around him, he realized the end was near. He will soon feel the bite of the first blow he won't be able to parry, the burning of a curse he can't doge… He was not afraid of death, but to die at the end of the word, to never see the sunlight again was exasperating.

And there it was… Ardel raised his shield as he blocked a crushing blow from an armored orc, while he saw, from the corner of his eyes a human male advancing on him from the other side. He tried to gather the power of light around himself, but his mental power felt frayed.

'I'm not going to make it', he though just as the human's blade swished through the air – and stopped right before it reached him. The cultist's eyes under his crimson hood widened then glazed over as he fall face first to the ground before the elf. A massive, red feathered arrow stuck from the nape of his neck.

The unexpected attack caused a moment of confusion among the cultists and allowed Ardel a very much needed breath of air. Another of them fell to the ground with an arrow pointing from her chest and suddenly there was only a cloaked gnome between the blood knight and the dark desert. Taking his chance he dashed away next to the stunned creature, towards where the arrows were coming from. He had to hope that whoever was shooting at the cultists, will be an ally to him.

The gnome however wasn't as confused with the unseen archer's attack as he hoped. As Ardel ran past he glanced at him just in time to see a fireball forming between his tiny hands. Just as he was to throw himself to the ground to avoid the destructive magic, a huge, beetle-like creature careered from the dark to sink its sharp chelicerae into the gnome.

Shocked as Ardel was from this unexpected help, his battle toned reflexes carried him forwards. From the shadows a raptor came galloping with a troll woman perched on its saddle. Ardel, as most of his kind, had a strong aversion against trolls, having fought the Amani on numerous occasions. However one troll was way much better than about fifty, just woken up cultists whom he robbed, so when the blue skinned creature shouted 'Jump elf', in orcish and extended her tree fingered hand he did just that.

Grasping the troll's hand with his left, he leaped up behind her. The raptor grunted under the extra weight and turned sharply away from the camp as its rider pulled the reins. Ardel saw the huge bug, its head now covered with blood, catch up with them before the impenetrable darkness of the Silithusian night swallowed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3 – Escape**

They rode on without a world for hours. After the rush of excitement of the battle left his blood, Ardel caught himself dozing off from time to time, just to be woken up by the jarring strides of the raptor. As the light broke at dawn the reptilian mount's run become slower and slower and started to grunt harrowingly with every next step. The troll kept petting its neck and whispered encouragements in what Ardel assumed was Trollish, but after a short while they came to a stop.

His blue skinned savior turned back in the saddle to face him. 'We 'ave to continue on foot from here, elf', she said in a low voice in Orcish. They both dismounted, Ardel feeling her eyes on him the whole time. He felt compelled to say something – although she was just a troll, she did save his life.

'Thank you', he managed while he sheeted his sword and fastened his shield. It was good to put them away finally – in the wild escape he didn't had the chance and his muscles were now protesting, 'for coming to my aid.' He thought about bowing to her, but decided against. Rather not overdo it…

The troll gave him a lopsided grin, flashing her sharp lower tusks. 'My pleasure elf.' She dragged out the words, and her pronunciation was strange to the blood knight, but he was relieved that his fleeting apprehension that they won't be able to communicate properly was unreasonable.

She gave him a long glance, obviously sizing him up. 'Come elf,' she called 'let's get as far as we can. Dey might be on our track still, and Tizza needs his rest.' She patted lovingly the raptor's neck. Not waiting for him to make up his mind, she started to walk away, leading the raptor on his reins, the big, bug-like creature jumping around excitedly near her legs. He could see now in the morning light that its chitin was a shocking pink.

Ardel stared at the troll's retreating back for a long second. He was obviously either to follow her, or try to manage on his own from here. It wasn't a real choice at all – he didn't have any food or water with him, and had no idea where he was exactly. He quickly caught up with her, only to collide with the pink beetle.

'What is this thing?' he asked the troll, muttering a curse under his breath.

'She's ma' newest hunting pet,' she explained cheerfully, seemingly unaware of Ardel's uneasiness of the creature. 'Ain't she a beauty, elf?'

Not fond of being called "elf" all the time, he decided it was time for introduction.

'I'm Ardel Silverblade, my lady, from Silvermoon,' he felt quite proud – he managed "my lady" to sound hardly ironic at all.

He was rewarded with a toothy smile. 'Ma' name is Zangah,' then as an afterthought, 'from Sen'Jin.'

Ardel fall in line with her and tried to inspect her without being too obvious in what he was doing. She was, after all, the first troll women he saw from close up. The blood elf was always proud of his height, standing taller than most of his race, but the troll still had at least five or even more inches on him. Her skin was pale blue – it seemed paler on her savage face and darker on her two fingered, bootless leg. Ardel fleetingly wondered how could she stand the hot sand of the desert bare-footed. Her hair - a shocking shade of red mane – was partly thrown over her back in a thick braid, while smaller plaints and tufts fall down to her chest. She had rather wide shoulders and hips, massive thighs, but slender waist. Her bosom – the elf couldn't help but note – looked full and round even in her heavy leather armor, nothing like the discreet curves of the blood elf women's.

He quickly averted his gaze when he caught himself staring, only to meet the amused reddish-brown eyes of his new companion. To cover up his embarrassment he groped for a subject.

'Which way are we heading,' he struggled to remember her name correctly 'Zang - ah?'

She raised a mocking eyebrow – at least that was how it looked like to him, but he was by no means an expert in reading troll expressions - before gesturing vaguely to the left of them.

'Me knows a hiding place near… Hope to reach it before da sun gets too high. We can take cova' there, from da sun and from da Twilight if dey still after us.'

Ardel nodded. Though his heavily enchanted armor gave him resistance to the elements, he could already feel the heat picking at his skin. He knew from experience that within an hour the blazing sunshine will become unbearable. He learned it in the hard way during his first days at Silithus.

As they continued on, a warm wind rose, blowing sand in their faces and making any further conversation impossible. Although it did set back their progress, Ardel was glad for it, as it covered their tracks. The raptor strutting behind them kept grumbling and even the bug… the _Silthid_ stopped its prancing around and kept close to the troll.

The elf lost track of time as they struggled forward against the wind, fighting the deepening sand and their exhaustion. He turned inwards and concentrated on just to keep walking, head down, shoulders set. When the troll came to a sudden stop he promptly collided with her. With the hard leather armor covering her back, it felt like running into a brick wall.

'…down der!' he heard her shouting through the wind. Ardel looked where she was pointing – there was a steep in the ground with numerous smaller and bigger holes on it, party covered up by sand.

It took some convincing to get the raptor climb down to the biggest one, but eventually it followed its master. The Silthid didn't seem to have any issues as it run after them shaking its huge thorax quite joyfully.

Ardel followed them into what looked like an abandoned cave. With walls of petrified sand and stone, the hole was dusty, stuffy, but still a safe haven compared to outside. The wind was blowing madly above them, but inside it was relatively peaceful.

'What is this place?' Ardel asked while he took down his helm to do what he wanted to since an_ eternity_ – to give his sensitive ears a good scratch. Giving in to the pleasure of such a simple act, he completely missed what his companion was saying.

'M sorry?'

The troll looked amused. 'A Silthid cave,' she said slowly like he was an imbecile and caressed her pet insect's back. 'An abandoned one. Useful to hide from foe and wind and sun.'

She took the saddle from the raptor and started to rummage through her bag, obviously ready to make herself comfortable. Ardel put down his shield and helm, but wasn't ready to become more unarmored in a troll's presence.

She pulled a water sac from her bag and offered it to him. He couldn't have been more grateful, as his throat felt like parchment. She watched him drink before starting to fire her questions. Being relatively safe and no longer thirsty put Ardel in a charitable mood enough to answer her. He supposed he really owned her at least this, after all.

'So elf,' she started and though Ardel felt irritated that she was not calling him on his name – he did went out his way to remember _hers_ after all – he didn't interrupt. 'what ya' been doing here? What was dat with da Twilights?'

'It is a long story,' the blood knight ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He could really do with a bath, he decided. 'I was in Gadgetzan and let myself persuaded to try and...' he shied away from the word "steel", 'to _get_ something from the Cult.'

'Ah,' she seemed to be thinking this through, 'and did ya'? Get it, I mean.'

'Yes,' he sighed 'and now I would need get back to Gadgetzan… only I don't know where are we right now and where to get some water…' he shoot a meaningful look at the troll.

She crouched down and drew a bit shaky square on the ground with her finger. She pointed to the bottom left corner of what he supposed was a crude map of Silithus. 'We're about here. If ya' keep to the North-West you can reach the Cenarion's Post where ya can get some supplies… howevah' your lil' Twilight friends probably monitor the roads…' She looked at him reproachfully. 'What happened to ya' supplies? Ya seem pretty unequipped for being in da' desert'

'It was left behind in the Twilight's camp when I escaped, along with my horse.' He sighed. The troll woman looked sympathetic.

'Ya know what elf?' she asked after a minute of silence in a bright voice 'I'll go with ya to Gadgetzan. I 'ave nothing more to do in Silithus den I have in Tanaris. I know da way and know where to find water. Been around here for a while.'

'That is very generous of you,' said Ardel. It was, although he wasn't sure he wanted to spend such a long journey alone with a troll, 'however I wouldn't want to take advantage of your kindness. I wouldn't know how to repay it to you.'

'Ah, don't ya' worry, Silithus been boring now. And if ya want to give me something in exchange – ya can tell me about your home over da sea… I was planning to make a visit der for a while.'

Ardel blinked, trying to hide his surprise. Although they were allies, the other races of the Horde, maybe with the exception of the Forsaken, weren't especially welcome in Silvermoon. No, that was not true – they were explicitly unwelcome. He knew that most of his old friends at home never even saw an orc, a tauren or a Darkspear troll. But stories he could provide – and if the company of this troll become too much after a while, they could part ways then. Now however, he needed her help, so he gave her a slow nod.

'Of course Zangah, I'm glad to do that. Also, if you don't mind me asking, what have you been doing here in Silithus?'

'Ah, I came here for da Silthids.' She patted the back of her pink companion. 'I was curious if they can be tamed. Very intelligent, the Silthids are ya know, just quite wild,' she smiled lovingly at the obnoxious creature. 'She proven herself in battle hasn't she? I'm thinking to name her Vengeance.'

'So,' Ardel scratched his ears again to hide his astonishment 'you travelled this far just to tame a beast?'

'For that, yah, and for I never been here before. A magnificent desert, I was told, with all kind of hidden treasure. And hey, look what I found,' she grinned at him, showing tusks and sharp teeth again.

Ardel frowned, not sure how to take this. Did she just insult him right now? His troll companion however obviously thought the subject finished and was making herself comfortable on the ground.

'Get some rest elf,' she broke off with a huge yawn 'we can start when da sun starts to descend.'

Ardel tried to find a position in which he could get some sleep on the dusty ground without taking his armor off– something he couldn't have imagined a few years ago, but got quite used to it by now.

'By the Sunwell,' he thought 'but this is going to be a memorable journey.'

Much later, when he reflected on their first day together in Silithus, he thought that was the understatement of the century.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 4 – The Journey Begins**

Despite his initial misgivings, the next few days passed almost pleasantly. The troll turned out to be an entertaining and useful companion.

She seemed to know the area pretty well. They climbed the foot of the mountains bordering Silithus, where although the rough terrain made their progress slow, they could always find shelter and water.

Ardel kept his end of the bargain, wowing tales of Silvermoon, the Eversong Woods and the Ghostlands. If he exaggerated here and there – well it wasn't likely that the troll would ever have to chance to catch him on it. He blamed it on the long time spent away from home (nostalgia did magnify all that was nice, and made inconveniences nonexistent) and on the obvious interest his one-person audience paid to him. Ardel felt compelled to make the life of his kind sound the most wonderful on Azeroth, the battles they fought the most heroic, and their capital the most sophisticated. He didn't know if the troll believed him or not – but she never questioned him, for which he was glad.

When he was out of breath, or out of tales to tell, she took over. It seemed she travelled through Kalimdor from Everlook to Silithus without more reason than to find interesting animals, meet people, _fight _people and simply for the joy of travelling. Ardel found her view of life farfetched if a bit enviable. Well maybe she was just overdid her tales too. He didn't question her stories as they were quite entertaining, and because she didn't question his either.

There were awkward moments of course. On their second night together he had woken up to the troll fiddling with his shield and helm he took off while resting. Ardel kept his breathing deep and even while he opened his eyes to a slit to see what she was doing. She seemed to just inspecting them but when she actually tried his shield – a family heirloom passed down from generations - to her arm, he cleared his throat and sat up. Without looking the slightest bit ashamed she launched her questions on why was his armor so light, if the shield was practical with its ornaments (it wasn't but his father insisted that he should take it), if it was enchanted and seemed a bit reluctant to give them back.

On another occasion he was so caught up with recalling his fight with a forest troll chieftain on the Ghostlands that he actually forgot who he was talking to. He was just telling how he swung his sword and cut the head of his enemy, '…he was huge, I swear his tusks were as long as my arms…' when he caught himself.

There was an awkward silence, while Ardel groped for something to say. He glanced at his companion, but she was looking at her raptor as she led it by the reins.

'I'm sorry – I didn't mean to imply…'

'Don't ya worry elf,' she cut him off, 'we ain't that fond of da other tribes.'

Still, the rest of that day's conversation was limited to short instructions from her – 'careful here', 'need to climb up there' and Ardel was afraid it will be like that for the remanding of their journey.

Next day however she started a tale of her own, about some strange druid cult dwelling in a cavern on the Barrens. Ardel felt relived. He was obviously forgiven.

After a week spent travelling through the mountains he had to admit that he didn't mind the troll's presence as much as he thought he will. That he actually came to _like _her. It was slightly disconcerting.

**Part 5 – Attraction**

'What happened dan'?' Zangah asked, eagerly leaning forward. Ardel took a deep breath, prepared to plunge ahead with the story. The troll didn't have any delusions that all his words were true – she listened to and told too many tales in taverns or by the fire for that. Everyone liked to present their adventures the most gripping way possible, but not all was as talented as her elf.

'We continued towards the heart of Deatholme. The land there is ruined and wasted. Unnumbered mindless undead swarm the place… the first fight was behind us but we knew it was only the beginning. But we couldn't rest, couldn't falter. We knew that if we can't slay Dar'Khan, our beloved land will never be freed from the Scourge.' He pressed a hand to his hart, his pretty face a bit flushed, green eyes ablaze, as he described how they cut through the field horded with undead, necromants and other vile creatures to finally reach the evil elf hosed at the main building

'Our comrades had fallen and now it was only the three of us. The quest seemed impossible – but we had no other choice than to try to slay the evil no matter how slim our chances were. Covering the others I surged forward in the dark dungeon…'

He is pretty, Zangah decided. Not just simply handsome. Not what her kind usually thought manly – by trollish standards he was too short, had too refined features, his voice was too soft. Although there must be a muscled body under that armor he never took off. Even though she found the plate helm so much lighter than expected when she picked it up, to wear the whole set still had to require a strong physic. If only there would be a reason for him to take it down, she could check…

'…finally, when I thought all hope lost, there was an opening and I stuck – impaling Dar'Khan on my sword…'

Zangah sighed. 'Impaling, eh? You must be really good at dat.'

Frowning at the interruption, the elf gave a slow nod. 'I am. I had a lot practice in my years of duty…'

'Practice is good,' Zangah gave him her least threatening smile. 'Practice makes perfect, ain't it?' She stretched out languidly. She took off her chest armor for the rest and she could feel her shirt clinging to her breast and stomach as she moved. She gave the elf a coy glance – his eyes burned in a deeper shade of green as he watched her. 'Come on love,' she urged him in her mind 'take your clue finally.'

But he didn't. Looking away he cleared his throat and continued with his story and Zangah had to stifle a frustrated groan.

They had been playing this game for days. Zangah found the elf good looking and entertaining (if a bit garrulous) and saw no reason why they shouldn't make this long journey to Tanaris a lot more pleasurable for both of them. For her first initiations she didn't receive a reaction at all, but from time to time she still caught him _looking_. She knew that look - she recognized it even on an elven face. So they seemed to set up a routine - Zangah would flirt, Ardel would look interested – just to pretend a second later that nothing happened. The troll was first flummoxed but quickly decided that she won't lose to an elf who was playing hard to get. She will have him make the first move. Only it seemed he required a more obvious hint. Zangah hid her grin behind her hand. She just knew what to do. They were nearing the ghat between Silithus and Un'goro. After they passed through, a series of warm watered pool would welcome them. It would be stupid not to stop to wash the sand of the desert from their bodies. Sighing contently at her plan she let herself doze off to the melodious voice of her companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 6 - Debate**

Ardel stared at the troll unbelievingly and repeated his question louder at the second time. No answer. She did fall asleep while he was talking to her.

'Bloody troll,' he muttered, more than unhappy with her at the moment. First the crude _coquetting, _now this. He watched as her chest rose and fall evenly. She was sleeping as peacefully as if she was in The Royal Exchange. She even took her armor off, and how stupid was that? Silithus had proven itself too dangerous to be so relaxed. No matter how sticky, smelly and uncomfortable it was, he didn't take off his plate chest and leg guards since he arrived here - and there she was, sleeping in nothing but leather trousers and a light shirt. Even the front lace of the shirt wasn't properly done in. The curves of her blue breasts were well-defined and become even more prominent every time she breathed in…

'Stop staring at her boobs, you moron,' he told himself strictly, but only did so when he felt the first sting of arousal in his groin.

Disgusted with himself he stood up and turned away. 'This isn't happening,' he thought 'you are NOT going to get excited over a troll.' Letting out a deep breath he tried to will his uncomfortable arousal away. Ardel had been considered quite a ladies' man at home, but he had never slept with anyone who was not from his own race. 'And you aren't going to start it now,' he reminded himself 'Just think what would your friends at Silvermoon say, you would never live it down.'

He could easily picture their astonished and disgusted faces. They couldn't even comprehend why he wanted to leave Silvermoon City in the first place. In his mind, he could still see Aelna, as she looked at him with a frown on her lovely face as she questioned his sanity for wanting to travel to Kalimdor. There was nothing there, she had told him, just ugly scenery and foul creatures. Her tone hadn't forbear any doubt, although she never travelled farer than Fairbreeze Village.

As she couldn't make him change his mind, she had her revenge. She had attended Ardel's good bye party with Marthen Lightsong, the son of one of the richest merchants in the city on her side, although she and Ardel had been considered to be a couple for over a year.

When Ardel, at that time quite tipsily, had questioned her, she laughed coldly and asked if he expected her to be faithful to him given the circumstances. He didn't, but it would have been nice of her to actually wait until he left…

Shaking himself, Ardel returned to the present. He no longer felt arousal, just a creeping annoyance at all the women of Azeroth in general and a slight pity for himself. No wonder he was so keyed up – he hardly had any release since he left home, and most of those were just the solitary kind.

He glanced at the troll, taking into account everything why he _shouldn't_ have sex with her. One - her tusks. They were quite prominent as her lips were party open in sleep. Two - her very un-elfish red hair which fall down to her lean but muscled arms. Three - her three fingered hand resting on the handle of her battle axe, which belied her relaxed pose. Four – the sleeping Silthid at her unbooted feet. He had to admit despite all her trollishness she was still not an unappealing sight, but she also looked so alien, that he found he could enforce his resolve. He will make sure nothing is going to happen between them.

Cheered up a bit at his own unfaltering character Ardel sat down to keep vigil for the first part of the night.

**Part 7 – The Pool**

'Come again, why are we not riding?'

'Told ya already elf, Tizza is too old to carry both of us. Dis way he stays rested. Can come handy if we need an escape.'

'I still don't see why can't _I _ride it,' he grumbled beneath his breath, but she heard him anyway and sneered at him over her shoulder.

'Don't be lazy love, we're finally climbing downwards.'

'It's not a question of laziness,' he stated, ignoring her calling him 'love' – it was an improvement to 'elf' anyway 'but my boots keep slipping on this mud. I don't get how it can rain so much here when on the other side of the mountain is a desert.'

'Well if it's slippery, why don't ya go barefooted?'

He couldn't hide his horrified expression before he realized she was just teasing. 'Oh ha,ha…'

He opted against making a rude gesture as she had a laugh on his expense only because she had her back turned to him again. And because he needed his hands for hanging onto rocks and trees to avoid landing on his arse. The troll however seemed absolutely sure-footed, just taking a little less long steps than usual as they climbed down the slope.

'Cheer up now, I just know da perfect place for rest not far away from here,' she pointed somewhere below them, but Ardel could only see the fog pooling a bit more thickly there, nothing else.

He thought it bit early for a rest as they were far from the night still, but didn't complain. He was more tired since they started their descend to Un'Goro then he was ever before in Silithus.

As they got closer to the place Zangah showed the reason for the thicker than usual mist become visible; it was due to the vapors of an obviously warm watered pod protected by stone delve. It wasn't a dry place (too much to hope for), but to have the chance to wash away the layers of dirt from his body and armor was elevating. He didn't consider himself squeamish, but the sand of Silithus combined with the mud of Un'Goro was just a bit too much.

'What do you think,' Ardel asked after they settled down 'is it safe here?'

'Pretty safe,' the troll answered, stretching out her long limbs 'da animals of Un'Goro don't really come here as the water is not nice to drink.'

'And what about humanoids?'

'Nah,' she shrugged 'no one lives here. There's nothing to be afraid of.'

'I can't comprehend how you survived years in the wild with such nonchalance.'

'Ah come on elf, relax and enjoy,' she grinned tauntingly as she started to unbuckle her chest armor.

'This is a bad idea,' he thought, turning his gaze firmly away, but the promise of the warm water was just too hard to resist. Quickly and efficiently he removed his plate armor until he was dressed down to his undershirt and pants. He couldn't help but wonder if the troll was looking.

Without glancing at his companion he walked into the water and submerged, unable to suppress a groan. By the Sunwell, but this felt amazing, almost as good as the baths at Silvermoon City. He only looked up when he heard a splash. Zangah was sitting on a rock in nothing but her shirt and loincloths, showing her long, blue legs. Ardel's glance lingered on her thighs, which were at least twice as thick as an average elven woman's. He knew that some races preferred their females curvy, but the perfect Sin'Dorei woman was considered to be lithe and delicate (and definitely not blue), so he had absolutely no reason to find the the troll's un-elfish limbs _interesting._

Sheslid in and sighed. 'Ain't it the perfect place?' she gestured proudly around, like she just conjured the pond. Ardel agreed – to his tired body it was pure bliss. They both gave over to the pleasure of floating in the warm water, occasionally scratching their bodies clean of especially clingy and itchy patches of dirt. Ardel found himself wishing that he could be nude – wouldn't that be sinfully joyous? –but banished the thought. The situation was inappropriate enough as it was.

He imagined telling her mother this part of his adventure when he got to visit. 'So I was there, swimming around in nothing but my underwear with a troll, and thinking about flashing my bits to her.' She would faint. Or more likely shout and curse. He chuckled darkly. His mother's curses were something to behold.

'What's so funny, love?' he heard the low whisper from very close. Surprised he splashed to get his footing back and got a mouthful of water. Zangah was just arm length away with a very intense look on her face. The fleeting thought crossed his mind that he didn't find her so alien and savage looking any more.

She was closing the distance as she raised her hand to smooth away a wet fringe from Ardel's forehead. With her pupils dilated and lips party opened she actually looked seductive, and the Blood Knight was too mesmerized by this sudden change to remember to pull back from her.

Her gaze passionate, she tipped her head down and kissed him. Her lips were surprisingly soft. Ardel's hand rose on its own accord to caress the nape of her neck and pull her closer. His tongue pushed into her mouth and they both moaned. He could feel the roundness of her breasts through the soaked material of their shirts. Her leg slid between his, and he couldn't resist grinding his awakening hardness against it. As the kissed deepened he felt her tusks press sharply against the sides of his mouth, and it made him realize who - _what-_ he was kissing.

He pushed at her shoulders gently, then harder as she didn't let go. She staggered a half step back, but moved right away to close the distance again. He put his hand out to stop her.

Obviously frustrated she raked her hand through her damp, wild hair. 'What's yer problem, elf?' she asked in a dangerous voice.

'This is,' he had to clear his throat to be able to continue. 'this isn't right.' "Not right" didn't begin to cover it. He couldn't let it happen, but she shouldn't have initiated it either…

'Ah, come on elf', she exclaimed, splashing the water angrily. 'Ain't you had enough of this game yet?'

'What game, _troll,'_ he shouted back, welcoming the anger, although it did nothing to lessen his arousal. 'There is no game! There never was! I told you NO.'

'Dat game!' she growled, pointing her finger at him. 'Ya _look_ and ya _want _but ya do nothin'!

'It's not a game! And I don't – well of course I don't do anything! This is insane! Surely you must know that too.'

'Why would it be?' she asked frowning.

'Oh for… because we are different,' Ardel tried, but she seemed really not to understand. 'Because I am an elf any you are… well you are a troll.'

'I know dat,' she said puzzled.

'Just imagine what people would think!'

'What people?' she laughed bitterly, making a gesture around them. 'Are you really doing dis 'cause you're afraid what others would think? What? An elf would pop outa nowhere point and say, 'Hah, ya fucked a troll?'

Well, that was a cruel way to put it, but Ardel didn't say anything as this was the gist of the issue. This sounded offending enough, so he didn't add that if he would have ever known another elf who ever had a sex with some lower race, he would have felt nothing but contempt for them. Although he remained silent, the answer must have been obvious on his face.

'Ya know what elf? Ya should learn not to give a shit what others thinking! I did years ago,' she draw herself up to her full, imposing height, spun on her heel in the neck - deep water and marched out of the pool.

Ardel didn't left the water for at least another hour, thinking and re-thinking what he should say to her, but didn't coming up with anything that would make the situation less awkward. Under the stone delve the troll made a small fire. His skin feeling like sponge he wished he could join her. He sank lower until the dark water touched his nose. 'Or I could just simply drown here,' he mumbled into the waves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 8 – Differences**

Zangah didn't raise her eyes when the elf finally crawled from the pond. She was deeply affronted; not only had he rejected her – something she wasn't used to – but also insulted her. 'Bloody, damned hypocrite,' she muttered.

The terrible thing was that although she didn't get it first, she now knew exactly what he meant. Trolls, and the Darkspear wasn't an exception of that, generally thought little of other races. Although their leader, Vol'Jin was quite open minded, in Sen'Jin village, where Zangah grew up, the majority thought things the old way – considering trolls superior to anyone else, and males superior to females. Zangah had left home at an early age, after a serious argument with her uncle who raised her and her brother after their parents died. He seemed to think it natural that her niece should find a mate and bore children as soon as she reached maturity. Zangah wanted to travel to see the word and join fights to test and improve her skills. Their quarrel had been ugly and loud (the type that the village loved, as they had something to talk about for weeks). Next day Zangah waited on the road for the orcs who guarded the area. She had talked Raider Jhash into taking her to Razor Hill. She hadn't said goodbye to her uncle. Although she felt bad to leaving her younger brother behind she had been very determined to find her own way of life.

She first moved to Orgrimmar where she was glad to find more liberally minded trolls and could mingle with other races. But city life wasn't for her, so she set to adventuring instead. From time to time she visited her friends in Orgrimmar, and less often her family in Sen'Jin village. Those visits were always tense. Her brother grew to be a fine troll, and although the love remained between them, they often felt awkward in each others company. Her uncle was much worse – she knew his mind was sharp as a razor, but he liked to pretend he went senile whenever she was around. When his mood suited he simply didn't recognize Zangah.

After a few days at home, she was always glad to be back alone in the wild. She haven't minded being solitary, but she loved to meet other adventurers as well, most of them being similar minds. She expected Ardel to be like that as well. From his stories she knew that it must have been a couple of years since the elf had left his kind. Although he always spoke about his friends and Silvermoon City fondly, he never sounded homesick. Zangah guessed that he, as most of the travelers she had met on abandoned roads or in the wild, was just too fond of freedom to mind other people's options. Well, it looked like she was mistaken.

She cast an angry look at the elf in question, just to catch him turning his guiltily glance away quickly. Resisting the urge to throw something at him, she settled in for an uncomfortable night.

**Part 9 - Decision**

'I'd say it's two or three days 'till we reach Tanaris, then Gadgetzan is another … four maybe if we keep up a good pace.'

Ardel nodded. Two days after that unfortunate scene in the pool, things were back to normal if a bit tense between them. On the "morning after" as he came to call it in his mind, he apologized to the troll if his 'friendly behavior could be taken in another way it was intended…' He hadn't wanted to suggest, he explained, that he was _interested_. Really, he should have been much clearer. He tried his best not to sound insulting, but still project "Trolls not allowed" unequivocally. He thought he managed it pretty well. He almost succeeded to convince himself after all…

If he expected the troll to apologize as well for making a pass at him when she shouldn't have, he was disappointed. Still, she stopped the flirting, which was what he wanted, wasn't it? There was absolutely no reason for him to feel let down. Nor had he any reason to wonder what could have happened if he had let the kiss continue.

Even if the trip was less pleasant then before, it was no issue – he wasn't here for fun, but to fulfill the quest that bloody goblin set him on, then to report back his findings to Master Pyreanor in Orgrimmar. Within a week they will reach Gadgetzan. Chances were good that he could buy a mount there or maybe even get a wyvern flight to Orgrimmar. He would then say goodbye to the troll, thank her for her help and forget the whole episode as fast as he could.

Ardel sighed – this could have been an enjoyable journey only if she hadn't kissed him. Or if he hadn't stopped it… He quickly cut that train of thought – he kept coming back to this, and it was leading nowhere.

Without the usual storytelling though, there was nothing to keep him from thinking. He was almost happy when close to nightfall they spotted a small smoke coming from the near distance. This very well could mean trouble he knew, but really – a fight would have been preferred to this tense silence.

'Dat is about where I wanted us to make our camp,' Zangah whispered. 'What'ya say elf, do we find another place or go and look what's goin on der?'

'Let's check it,' he answered, unsheathing his sword and was revered with a toothy smile. It warmed his heart a bit, despite himself.

Weapons ready, they sneaked closer until they could distinguish two deep voices. Ardel didn't understand the language they were speaking in, so he looked at the troll questioningly.

'Taurens,' she whispered and seemed to relax, although she didn't put her bow away. Through the thick undergrowths they could now see the cheery fire that caused the smoke. Close to it sat two bulky figures, dimly visible in the dusk. A wolf lay at their feet, snoring slightly. Ardel didn't know much about taurens but they were Horde, so supposed to be their allies. He turned to his companion for her advice, just to see a pink dash – that bloody Silthid, obviously bored with their hesitancy - rushing to the little clearing.

'Vengeance,' hissed the troll at it, but they had been already seen and heard. At the campfire the wolf was already at its feet, as it growled at Zangah's pet. They stepped out from their hiding place into the circle of the light.

The two taurens now stood facing them. Both were huge males, one with a gnarled staff in his hand, the other with a massive battle axe.

Zangah called back the Silthid and it returned, clattering happily. Ardel sent it a scornful glare, which was ignored both by beast and its master. The tauren with the staff took a step forward and gave a short bow. 'Welcome, travelers,' he greeted them 'what brings you to the depth of Un'Goro?'

'Hey dere,' Zangah flashed them a smile. 'Me is Zangah, and dis fine elf here is Ardel,' she made a wild gesture at him, like she was a goblin trying to sell her good at the black market of Booty Bay. Irritated, he swatted her hand away, to give a greeting on his own.

'I'm Azok,' said the tauren, 'and he is my brother Turok. That beast over there is Ibzora.'

The wolf came forward and sniffled Zangah's hand and gave her a canine grin when she scratched it behind its ears. Pulling back it shock himself from head to toe. Tremors run through its body as it swiftly transformed into a bare chested, leather skirted troll.

'Lo, mon,' he welcomed them, or at least Zangah, as he was not looking at the elf at all. He gave her a wink and what Ardel supposed was a smile. It was hard to tell with his massive tusks. Really, he was practically standing in Zangah's face. Ardel could feel his antipathy rising.

Zangah didn't seem to be much impressed either as she gave him a snort. 'Hah, my pet knew right away der was something wrong with ya!'

'I assure you ma'dear, der's absolutely nothing wrong with me,' he was _definitely _grinning at her now, as he straightened his back to show his full, considerable height. His unclothed chest was quite wide and muscled, the black tattoos on it simmering in the firelight. Ardel wondered petulantly if flashing nipples was some sort of bizarre troll courting ritual. By the Sunwell, but they have just met – no matter how barbarian the Darkspear were he shouldn't pose for her so obviously after such a short time.

The taurens invited them to their fire, and Ardel irritably pushed his way between the two trolls.

As they settled down, Ardel gave them a brief description how they come to be in Un'Goro. In exchange Azok – who seemed to be the more talkative or the two taurens – told him a long and boring tale about them searching for the source of the Golakka Springs for some druid ritual. The elf kept nodding at the appropriate places but his attention was rather on the two trolls. They sat a bit farer away from the fire and kept talking in their own language. The male – whatwashisname – obviously told something funny, as Zangah laughed softly. Ardel knew it was stupid, but he felt cheated. Just two days ago she seemed all taken with him – was he now replaced by the first troll that come in their way?

He forcefully turned his attention back to the chatty tauren, and did his best to find the finer parts of druidian faith amazing. Failing that, he concentrated on not yawning obviously. After a while the Silthid came over to him, and he petted the smooth, pink chitin absently. What a repulsive thing really to keep as a pet. He looked over to its owner, only to find the place she should have been empty. The other troll was also absent.

'Where is my troll gone to?' he interrupted Azok rudely then frowned at his own unfortunate wording. The so far silent Turok gave him a long, serene glance.

'I think they just went to somewhere private,' he soothed 'you know - to talk about Darkspear issues.'

'In this bloody dark?' Ardel stood up, not eased at all. He could imagine very well the things they wanted to _talk about. _ 'Un'Goro is dangerous! She even left this damn beast here,' he pointed an accusing finger at the Silthid, which didn't appear the slightest bit put off by its master's disappearance. He looked around but it was now completely dark and he could see nothing outside the circle of light.

'Don't worry Ardel,' Turok came up to him and put a reassuring hand to his shoulder. His legs buckled a bit under the weight. 'I'm sure no harm comes to your companion,' he chuckled and the elf had to fight the sudden urge to punch the bovine face. 'She looked like a girl who can take care of herself.'

'And isn't it a lucky situation,' Azok who come to stood next to his brother added 'Ibzora is a fine troll, but he is still young – we have a long journey behind us with only the two of us keeping him entertained – and it is really not the kind of entertainment he needs,' both of them laughed good naturedly.

Ardel stared at them, at loss for words. Were they really suggesting… no not suggesting, but openly admitting that Zangah had went off with that tattooed idiot to…were these two furry buffoons talking so much that the trolls could had the chance to sneak away?

Overcoming with anger he reached up, grasped the clasp of Turok's cloak and forcefully pulled the tauren's head down to his own level.

'Where-have-they-gone-to?' he forced out between clenched teeth. The taurens stared at him as if he had gone mad – which he probably did – then shared a meaningful glance with each other.

'There is a path right there,' Turok said, as he gently freed himself from Ardel's grasp 'leading to a small cave not far from here. Ibzora probably took your…partner there.'

'Thank you,' the elf said, letting out a slow breath as he tried to get rid of his fury, and yes, he could admit now, his jealousy. He was really making a fool of himself 'I…I mean…'

'I'd hurry if I were you,' interrupted Azok 'that way.'

Not wasting another word, Ardel spun on his heels and dashed down on the path they had shown. His elfish eyes easily adjusted to the dark, so he kept on running, almost soundless in his enchanted armor, jumping through easily the lush undergrowth.

He soon spotted the cave – a flickering light of a torch was coming from it. His mind conjured up images of naked trolls – naked trolls kissing, naked trolls touching and naked trolls rutting – and he doubled his speed.

He charged into the den, just to come to a sudden stop. Zangah (who was, thank the Sunwell, fully clothed, and so was the other troll who stood behind her) had her bow drawn, and an arrow pointing right at his heart.

She cast him a surprised look when she realized who he was and lowered her weapon.

'What happened elf? What'ya doing here?'

'I came to…' he faltered. What _was_ he doing here? What could he say? 'Well… I came to tell you I changed my mind.'

Anger flashed through her face as she understood. 'Did you, now?' she asked in a dangerous voice. The elf wasn't sure he won't get shot after all, but there was no backing down now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 10 – First time**

'…so Turok agreed to train me further to become shaman and I came with him and his brotha' to see da word and learn,' hardly drawing a breath, Ibzora kept going on 'and it's nice and all, but all I saw for months is two taurens, so I can't tell ya how happy I am to meet ya.' He gave Zangah a seductive glance, which she ignored, as they settled on a rock in the small cave. They came here, as the male put it, to 'to have a private place where they can talk.' Zangah was not as naïve to take that - she just didn't have any reason why she shouldn't go along the other troll.

She gave Ibzora a look, openly sizing him up and he preened under the attention. He was a good looking chap with his wild, dark blue hair, and his tattooed, muscled chest. A shaman-to-be. Zangah chuckled – even her uncle would approve.

Taking her mirth as a good sign, the young male put one his long arms around her shoulders. She didn't pull away but didn't lean in to the embrace either. From the way he looked at her it was obvious he was just waiting for a sign from her to go ahead. Zangah decided it was really due time to make up her mind if she wanted this to continue.

Hadn't she known all along why Ibzora took her to this quasi private place? Of course she did, and under normal circumstances she probably wouldn't have said no to this troll. However she wasn't really in the mood now. 'Bloody elf,' she thought 'messing with my fun even when not here.'

She stood up, shrugging off Ibzora's embrace. 'Time to go back I think, before da others worry where we be.' She smiled at him gently; hoping he would understand this meant 'No.'

He rose as well, obviously confused. 'Don't ya worry pretty, I'm sure dey will know you're in good hands,' then tried more desperately when it was obvious she was about to go. 'Ah come on, you can't just leave. You come with me here, thought you wanted it too.'

'I did,' she admitted 'I changed my mind.'

'What? Why? You cannot do dat! You're da first woman I saw in months…' he fell silent as Zangah raised her hand. Someone or something was coming towards the cave in high speed. She picked up her bow quickly, grateful for the interruption, whatever it was, if it meant that it saved her from this conversation. She had just got an arrow pointed at the entrance when Ardel burst through it.

'What happened elf? What'ya doing here?' she asked as worry gripped her.

'I'm come to…Well… I come to tell you I changed my mind,' he was flushed and out of breath. Zangah stared at him blankly for a long moment before his words sank in. Elation and fury rushed through her veins.

'Did you, now? Changed yer mind on what exactly?'

'Well, you know,' he scratched his long ears in discomfort. When it become obvious that Zangah won't help him out he added 'on us.'

'Why now, elf?'

'Well I didn't want…couldn't let…' he pointed at Ibzora, who let out an indignant 'Hey,' catching up on what was happening.

'What's dat, elf,' Zangah poked Ardel in the chest, ignoring the other troll 'daz all kind of troll sex make you queasy, not just da one you could take part in?'

'Hey, hang on,' Ibzora cut in again despite her angry look 'did ya turn me down 'cause of a scrawny elf?' Zangah could have kicked him – she was in a winning position, if he would just not interfere. The despair and anger was already ebbing from the elf's face and giving place to his usual arrogant self-assuredness. Rather than reacting to what Zangah had said he turned to Ibzora and gave him a contemptuous smile.

'Well blue boy, next time you will know better than to…'

'I'll show ya sissy…'

Zangah was amazed. Darkspears loved drama, but from the signs of it blood elves were no better. Ardel had his sword drawn and Ibzora was murmuring a spell under his breath. Really, she could have found it exiting to have men fight for her, if it wouldn't have been insulting that they really seemed to think they can decide this with leaving her out.

'Stop dat,' she stepped between them. 'I told ya no,' she pointed at Ibzoa 'so accept dat. And ya elf,' she turned to Ardel 'ya really, _really_ need to do better den dis, after offending me so.'

'What do you want me to do?' he gave her a confident smile.

'Prove dat you think dis seriously,' it was funny how his glance jumped from her eyes to her mouth, down to her breast, then sideways to Ibzora. 'What… exactly are you suggesting?'

'Well prove you ain't that horrified of others finding out what ya' will do with me. And I mean,' she added when he was still hesitating 'right now.'

She stood still when Ardel closed the distance separating them and reached up to pull her head down. They both ignored Ibzora's taken aback snort as their lips met. The kiss was awkward in their full armors and having an audience didn't help either, but it was still enough to make her blood boil with excitement.

'Me is going back then to my taurens,' the shaman muttered, and she raised her head to give him an apologetic smile. He turned into the wolf she had scratched when they had met, and run down the path to the camp, leaving the halfway burnt torch for them.

'Was this what you had in mind' the elf whispered, his breath hot and moist on her ear. She shook her head.

'I'm sure ya can do better than that, elf.'

He kissed her again in reply and it was indeed even better. She moaned as his tongue pushed into her mouth and circled hers, drawing out the moment until they both needed to gasp for air. Ardel then started to kiss her neck, all soft, hot lips and sharp teeth, while trying to unhitch the clasps on her armor. Zangah knew from experience how impossible it was to take off an unfamiliar armor from someone else, so she stepped back to unbuckle it herself. She was down to her undergarments in record time. For the look the elf gave her she forgave him for all the previous insults.

'So are ya going to stay in dat?' she knocked gently on his plate with her fingers, playing to keep her cool. The elf just grinned in answer and started to undress as well, much more slowly than her. Show off.

Not that she didn't appreciate the sight – the elf had fascinated her since she had set her eyes on him. Now her whole body thrummed with anticipation. He seemed absolutely unashamed even when he stood completely naked before Zangah. He was nothing like the men she had slept with before – mostly trolls, a few orcs and there was that drunken night with that tauren she didn't really liked to think about - bulging muscles, hairy chests, scarred bodies and brutish faces. Instead he was sleek, smooth and pale. She took in his board shoulders, the slim hips, the long, muscled thighs and the stirring manhood nestled between then, and licked her lips. He looked good enough to eat.

Obviously enjoying the attention, he slowly turned around. 'Do you like what you see, troll?'

She grinned and she started to unbutton her shirt to get rid of her remaining clothing. 'Very much so, elf. Shame ya kept that body hiding under dat armor for so long.'

He come closer to unbutton her last few buttons and smiled up at her from under his blond eyebrows. He caressed her arms and pushed down her shirt – his hands were calloused from years of weapon-yielding. He made a delightful contradiction - battle worn but still delicate.

They lay down on their pool of cloaks. Zangah just reached up to pull the elf's hair free of the usual pony tail when the torch burnt down with a soft thump. 'Damn,' she muttered as she blinked against the sudden darkness, and then shivered when the elf whispered right into her ear huskily 'Actually I can see quite well in the dark.'

'I manage as well,' she replied, although she saw Ardel only as a darker shadow next to her. Still, even if she couldn't really see, she felt her other senses heightening. The elf's body was hot - if he was a troll, she would have thought he had fever. He laid partly on top of her, and everywhere they bodies touched she felt like catching fire. It was an exotic but pleasant feeling. His hand slid down on her stomach to her thighs then in between them to touch her moist curls there. She groaned in anticipation and opened her legs wilder and his finger slid in. He moved his hand gently and placed soft kisses and hard little bites on her neck and breasts. It was heaven and torture at the same time – she had wanted him since an _eternity_. She didn't want to wait any longer.

'Ah elf, come on, and just do it,' she sounded much more of out of breath then she intended to be. Ardel stopped his motions and chuckled.

'It is really due time you stopped ordering me around, troll,' he sounded husky but smug. Self-satisfied little…

She bit down hard on his shoulder and he cried out, bucking against her legs. She could feel he was hard and ready for her and this fueled her need further. She dug her fingers against his lower back to keep him close as she sucked and licked at where she had bit down. 'Nah, when I do it so good…'

Half cursing, half laughing he rose up to position himself. He slid into her in one smooth stroke and they both moaned. She locked her legs around his waist and he started to thrust. Zangah met all delightful movement with her own. She bit down on his neck again, more gently this time, and was rewarded with a rough kiss and deeper and harder thrusts. From so close up she could see the outlines of his face and his smoldering eyes, but wished desperately for more light. She so wanted to see his expression – was that smug, self-assured look replaced by ecstasy yet? The moans and grunts suggested it was, but she wanted to be sure.

Reaching up she caressed his face and stroked his hair. She found his mouth partly open and she circled his lips with her finger. He sucked the digit into his mouth, nibbling on the tender skin at its base.

All too soon she felt herself reaching her peak and her whole body shuddered into it. He yelled as she constricted around him, then spent himself after a few more deep strokes.

They lay entwined and panting for long minutes. When Ardel tried to move, she tightened her legs around him. Sighing happily he put his head down on her breasts and licked them gently.

Zangah smiled into the dark. 'Next time elf,' she thought 'will be in daylight so I can see your face.' And there would be several next times. She would make sure of it.

**Part 11 – Morning after**

Zangah woke at break of dawn to a sharp pain in her spine. A rock was trying to dig through her lower back. The elf lay with a leg over hers, pressing her down, his breath hot and humid on her neck.

She shifted carefully to a more comfortable position without waking him up. Would he be horrified when he woke up to find himself naked in a cave with a troll? Her bets were on that he would, and she could just hope it will be due to the "naked in a cave" part more then on "with a troll."

Well, they had been really reckless, relaxing so much. She had never seen the elf took off more than his helm and shield for the night. As for her – she could always be secure that her raptor or battle pet would warn her at the first sign of danger.

She realized the breathing of the elf changed – he must have been awake for a few minutes now. His eyes were still closed though.

'Hey elf, you're up?' she whispered to him, caressing his ruffled hair.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, eyes still closed. Zangah sat up to take a good look at him. Still lovely, she decided.

He seemed content to lie on the uncomfortable cavern floor and be looked at. Zangah realized she was eyeing him like he was a goblin bomb - the type one can be never sure when would it detonate. Still he didn't seem inclined to say anything, or even to move, and the troll's worry quickly given place to frustration.

'It's time ta get back to da camp,' she said on a neutral voice as she stood up 'Tizza and Vengeance been left down der.'

'I hope,' he replied with great feeling 'that they will eat that blue ape. Let's give them time.' His eyes were still closed.

'Listen elf, if ya goin' to freak out, do it now,'

He peered up at her at that. 'I'm not going to freak out,' he sounded sure.

'What are ya doing dan?'

'Adjusting,' he frowned 'I have never thought I would have sex with a troll.'

'Ya lack imagination elf,' she teetered between amusement and resentment. 'Come get dressed and go back to da camp.

'Or,' he sat up lazily, his glaze lingering on her 'you could just come back here.'

Well. _Well. _There wasn't need for such a hurry, was there? She crouched down before him.

'Just don't say elf dat dis is only yer clever plan to avoid Ibzora after yer show last night.'

His eyes widened in fake innocence. 'How can you even suggest that,' he denied, then grabbed her shoulder and pulled her forward so suddenly that she fall on top of him.

The sun was already high on the sky when they have gone back to the camp. If it was just to buy him time – well, she couldn't have cared less.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 12 – Leaving Un'Goro**

Their journey in Un'Goro lengthened into week but neither of them mentioned. Ardel had to admit he didn't mind at all – the trip had been more than pleasurable since they had said their awkward goodbyes to the taurens and the troll at the camp. Azok and Turok seemed happy for them – though Ardel couldn't really read the expressions on the furry faces– but the troll stayed in wolf form and growled at the elf when he got too close. Some people just can't lose, Ardel had thought smugly.

Since then they had always seemed to find a reason to stop their daily progress as early as possible and spend their time with more pleasurable activities than waddling through the muddy ground and thick growth.

Still, no matter how many and long breaks they took, the path leading up to Tanaris got nearer. Next day they would reach it, and even if they made camp at the foot of the passageway the day after they have to start their ascend. While Un'Goro wasn't a safe place by any means, the various animals living in the Crater left their small, but well armored party in peace, and Zangah always seemed to find a relatively sheltered spot for the night. In the desert of Tanaris everything would change, he knew. The bandits, ogres and sand trolls living there weren't likely to pass a seemingly easy prey of two travelers, so they wouldn't be able to let their guard down so. This meant there would be no lying around naked for hours. Maybe even no sex at all.

Then there was the question of what would happen when they reached Gadgetzan. Most likely they would just say their goodbye and go on their separate ways. If he read between the lines correctly that's what the troll was doing every time she met someone on her never-ending journeys. And it would be wise for Ardel to simply do that – it would ensure no one who mattered ever got to know about this short liaison. He sighed moodily – the problem was that despite the voice of reason nagging him steadily, he was quite enjoying himself.

Zangah was an amazing companion. She could tell great (if unbelievable) stories. She could listen even better to his (not less unbelievable) ones. She knew the wild, was a skillful hunter… and the sex was good as well. Pretty fantastic in fact. It was nice to sleep with someone just for the joy of it, without any of the usual Silvermoon scheming going on in the background. Even if said someone was just a troll.

'Hey elf, what are'ya broodin' on again,' the troll in question poked him gently, bringing his faraway thoughts back to the present. She was lying snuggled close to him in nothing but a buttoned down shirt, although as always, had her weapons close at hand.

'Oh just… things,' he answered none too eloquently.

'Ya don't say,' came the dry reply as Zangah rolled on her stomach, her sharp chin digging into his bare chest to look him in the eye. Not wanting to darken the mood with what was on his mind, he raked his brain for something else to say. Well, there was something else that was bothering him…

'I've been thinking about size difference,' he said at last. When she clearly didn't get it, he tried to elaborate 'You know – trolls and elves…'

'Yer not dat shorter dan me,' Zangah said slowly, drawing her brows together. It made her- well not pretty, but certainly alluring.

'No, that's not what… I mean the size difference between me – and a male troll,' it had been bugging him since that night in the cave. Trolls were after all quite larger than his kind – he supposed it suggested bigger proportions at all areas. This wasn't a reassuring thought, although Zangah did seem satisfied with him.

She was now staring at him with wide eyes. 'I always knew it,' she whispered 'all men are the same, no matter da race. Ya all think yer cock is the most important thing in da word' and burst out laughing.

Affronted, he tried to pull away. She held on and gently took hold of his penis. 'Don't ya worry elf,' she said, still sniggering as she tenderly squeezed and stroked 'Ya have nothing to be ashamed of. Plus it's not a matter of size dat much, but what ya do with it.'

He decided he won't take this that he was indeed not large enough. He could be sure it wasn't what she meant…He was getting hard again, despite their previous roll on the ground not so long ago. He leaned up on his elbows to watch her three fingered hand move on his shaft. Looking up at him, she grinned slyly.

'Laugh all you want troll,' he was proud he sounded even and calm 'but my cock _is_ important.'

'Of course it is,' she gave it a fond caress before straddling his waist to kiss him. It was amazing how easily he had gotten used to this – even the press of her tusks against the side of his mouth no longer felt alien. He still found her exotic - she was so different from the females of his race- but her sharp features, blue skin and womanly curves only filled him with arousal.

'Don't you find me strange troll,' he whispered against her lips when they pulled back from the kiss for breath. 'I'm so different from your kind.'

'You are, elf,' she cast him a heated look 'But ya more lovely for it. I find ya very pretty. Seductive.'

'Hmm,' he lightly run his fingers down her back and between her buttocks 'so did you had any other men than trolls?'

'You are my first elf,' she answered after a bit of a pause.

'Then what…' he broke off. Did he really want to know? His mind was already conjuring up unwanted images.

She leaned down and bit his ear lightly. This being a particularly sensitive part of him he immediately forgot about naked orcs and taurens. He tried to keep his moans low – he didn't want the any of the wildlife to get interested in the noises they were making. Nor did he want her to know the effect she was having on him. She looked smug enough as it was.

Grabbing her round hips he pulled her down to his lap. She let herself guided and sank down on his hard length, the self-satisfied look on her face replaced by rapture. She was so damn hot like this. Ardel was torn between the want to flip her over to fuck her hard, or to remain under her and watch as she moved on him.

He settled for as deep thrusts as he could manage while lying on his back. Soon both of them were panting hard. Ardel hands roamed her body, squeezing her lush breasts, caressing her buttocks, and then finally settled on her hips as their pace increased. She soon convulsed around him. His grip now would have left bruises if she was an elf, but she didn't seem to mind at all. With a final shove he spent himself and Zangah collapsed on his chest.

He caressed her sweaty hair, spinning the shocking red locks around his fingers. He will miss her terribly once they part in Gadgetzan he realized. He cleared his throat.

'Tomorrow we will reach the path to Tanaris, no matter what clever scheme you cook up for setting a camp early.'

He felt her smile against his chest, sharp tusks digging into his skin a bit. 'Ah, so ya noticed,' she didn't sound abashed at all. 'But don't ya worry elf, in da desert I won't be able to do dat.'

'Hmmm,' he said noncommittally. He was drifting off by the time she spoke again.

'Where ya be heading from Gadgetzan elf?'

'To Orgrimmar – I want to buy a flight from the goblins.'

'A flight, eh?' she sounded displeased.

'What's wrong with that? That's way the fastest and most comfortable.'

'Da point of travelling is da journey itself, elf. Not the speed or comfort,' she seemed to think for a moment. 'Ya could just go da normal way, through Thousand Needles and da Barrens. I'll come with ya. I haven't been der for ages.'

He was sorely tempted for a moment. He wouldn't have minded to drag out their liaison a bit longer. Still, Orgrimmar was very far away from Tanaris on foot and he was away from civilization for so long… it was due time he made his report to Master Pyreanor. Also he really should make a visit at home, it's been years…

'I can't do that,' he said regretfully 'they are expecting me. I've been away for far too long as it is.'

'Dat's a pity elf. I could 'ave just teach ya how to not care about other's exceptions if I would 'ave a bit more time.'

He smiled. She sure was a master of that. Heart a bit heavy, he got prepared for their last night in Un'Goro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 13 - Gadgetzan**

'Behind you!'

Zangah ducked without thinking when she heard the elf shout out. The blade of the Wastewander bandit swished above her head. She rolled forward with the same movement, dropping her bow and groping for her short battle axe, ready to fight hand to hand. She spun around, but the brigand had already fallen down, blood gushing from the deep wound on his neck. The elf pulled back his blade ready to face the remaining attackers.

The two bandits who still stood took a look at their fallen comrades - the fifth was the one Ardel just executed – and turned tail to run. Vengeance was already dashing after them making any command unnecessary. Zangah quickly picked up her bow and the sixth bandit fall down with an arrow in his back. The last one disappeared from her view behind a dune, but the Silthid caught up with him – his death scream made unquestionable the outcome of that encounter.

Zangah collected her arrows and finished the thugs who still have any life in them. Vengeance returned, her chelicerae and face splattered with blood. Zangah patted her lovingly. The elf came up to her as well, and she winked at him.

He touched her arm where the first attacker managed to strike her. It was a minor wound and would close quickly as Zangah, as it was a trait of her race, regenerated rapidly. He was murmuring something that sounded like a spell under his breath, so curious she stopped herself from telling him not to mind it. Warm yellow light spread from under his hand as he moved it above the gash. Nice, hot feeling spread through her arm then her whole body. Through the cut in her shirt she could see the wound was gone. She smiled at the elf. She valued him as a warrior since she had first seem him fight, but healers were always esteemed even more highly as they had a skill above her owns.

'The idiots thought us an easy prey,' the elf said smiling back at her 'but there might be more where they come from. We better keep moving.' Blood spattered his shiny breastplate. His usually pale face flushed, and green eyes opened wild with the lingering excitement of the fight he looked smashing to Zangah. It was a pity they were indeed in danger here – she wouldn't have minded even the burning desert sand right now. She always found the dangerous thrill of battle a turn on, and from the look the elf gave her it was no different for him either.

Still, it was not the time or place for that. The closer they got to Gadgetzan the more dangerous the sandy road became. The camps of the desert trolls and ogres could be avoided if one knew where to look out for them, but the Wastewander bandits raided near the town, or at the usual route of caravans where they expected rich booty if they attacked the travelers.

Zangah didn't know what the seven thugs they fought expected – usually they were smart enough to know that well armored adventurers were too dangerous to attack - and they never had much value on them. Looking at the elf sideways she amended that – the plate he wore must have cost a small fortune.

They quickly set out for Gadgetzan. So far they had been fortunate – they only had one attack, they successfully avoided any encounter with the dangerous wildlife and had great weather, which meant blazing sunshine, but at least none of the notorious sand storms of Tanaris.

If their luck held out they would reach the goblin town by nightfall, she knew. Where to go from there? She was thinking more and more of Orgrimmar since the elf mentioned it. If she could just convince him to buy a mount and travel through Thousand Needles and the Barrens... She wouldn't have minded at all if they would drag out their travel together. It was no question of course if he insisted on flying. One – Zangah wasn't willing to leave her old raptor and new battle pet behind. Two – she hated great heights.

They continued that day without much talking – both of them deep in their own thoughts with their throat raspy from the hot air and sand. It was already at dusk when they saw the lights of the town in the distance. By the time they reached the gates the impenetrable desert night closed around them. Still, the goblin guards only took a long look at them, and let them through. Zangah well knew that about everyone who looked even slightly willing to spend some money was welcome here.

Goblins were still out on the torch lit streets. Quite a few of them greeted them friendly – in this time of the year not many came to the town, and caravans were few and far between, making every single traveler valued.

They stabled the Tizza and Vengeance (the stable master gave a wild eyed look at the Silthid, but didn't object) before heading to the tavern.

Zangah expected the establishment to be empty, but to her surprise there was a group of travelers occupying the best table at the window. Three humans, a dwarf and a nightelf. They looked up at their entrance. She stopped to stare at the company and gave them her nastiest snarl. The biggest human stood up and the dwarf picked up his battle axe from the floor.

The innkeeper appeared between them like a small, green hurricane and tried to herd them to the other end of the room. The elf had taken her by the arm as well, and Zangah gave up her glaring contest.

She couldn't help it – she really despised these folk. No, despise wasn't the right word - since she spent three really uncomfortable weeks as the captive of some Alliance soldiers, the sight of any race of the opposing fraction filled her heart with hatred and the tiniest tingle of fear.

About two years ago, Zangah had participated in a desperate combat at Ashenvale. They have lost the battle, and the enemy soldiers captured those who were still alive and couldn't escape in time.

It wasn't that they were treated especially cruelly – certainly, any captured member of the so called Alliance would could have been put through a much tougher treatment from the Horde (with maybe the exception on the Tauren.)

Zangah had been locked up in a cell with four other unfortunates - three orcs and a forsaken - and were treated more or less like wild and dangerous animals. They were given raw meat to eat, were poked with spears when wandered too close to the bars and generally weren't expected to more sensible then a rabid dog.

The undead, who spoke the humans language tried to communicate with their guards, but gave up when their captain came in and announced, not to her directly, but more like if he was talking to the bare walls, that she either shut up or she would be put back to the ground, where she belongs, once and for all.

Most of their time as captives was spent wondering why were they still alive – some were on the opinion they were hold back to get information out of them, but as they were never asked anything, Zangah had rather thought the Alliance just couldn't make up their mind how to get rid of them.

To chase away their boredom the forsaken had thought them some short sentences and rude expressions in the human language. It was funny how their guards have jumped when Grom'ok, the biggest and ugliest orc Zangah had ever seen, told them to kiss his mother's ass in their own language.

After three weeks the Horde attacked the base they were held captive and they were freed. Zangah had survived the experience with barely a scratch and some useful knowledge. From then on she knew not to underestimate gnomes or dwarfs despite their funny look. She also used the curses she learned every time she came across a wondering Alliance. She had also vowed to avoid eating raw meat at all costs in the future.

She was literally dragged back to the present as Ardel pulled her to their table and gave her an amused look. She thought that she will tell her the story next time they would be on the road – time made tales like this entertaining and even funny – just to realize there will be no next time.

They sat down and were served by the goblin bartender. Half of their attention on the Alliance group and half on their separation the next day, conversation was stifled. Obviously afraid that they would provoke a fight, the goblin tried to kept them entertained. Ardel listened to him intently, so Zangah was left alone with her thoughts. It wasn't in her nature to brood over things, but she was still grimmer than usual.

She had to admit to herself that she become quite fond of the arrogant elf. It even crossed her mind to leave her raptor and Silthid temporary behind and take a flight to Orgrimmar with him to spend some more time together. It was of course ridiculous – not only would she create a lot of inconvenience for herself probably for nothing, but she really, really despised flying.

A goblin barmaid brought their dinner and drinks and Zangah forced her thoughts away from the parting. The group of Alliance was making loud and galling remarks, as far as she could tell about their eating habits. From the way the elf was frowning at them, probably he understood their language much better than her.

'Hey elf,' she touched his arm lightly 'what da ya say, shall we give a hard time for this scum,'

He raised an expressive eyebrow. 'What do you have in mind? You know the goblins would have a fit if we provoked a fight here.'

'Not a fight,' she grinned at him 'just don't let dem sleep dis night. Make sure we're loud enough…'

His other eyebrow rose as well and his gaze on her become heated. Zangah felt herself shiver from head to toe from that look.

'Sounds like a good idea for me,' he replied evenly, though his face was flushed a bit, belaying his calm tone.

'Dan tuck in elf, you will need your strength tonight.'

One more night then before they said goodbye. She vowed to prolong it as much as possible, and make sure the elf would never forget it. Forget her. And well, she thought, hiding her smirk with a cup she raised, the Alliance scum would remember it as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 14 – Giddy up!**

'I tell you pal, this one is the best wyvern you can buy from here to Orgrimmar! Look at its wings! Look at its strong back! If you want to fly you can't get a better mount. I got the best deals anywhere – you can have it for only eight-hundred gold!'

'As I already said goblin, I don't want to buy it – I just want a ride to Orgrimmar…'

'But what is the point of one single flight when you can have this beauty for good? I tell you what – just for you I sell it for seven-fifty and I won't even charge extra for the saddle.'

Ardel groaned and resisted the urge to lift the goblin up and shake him. The green creature was obviously set on to get him buy the wyvern, although the elf wanted nothing less than to own such a hideous thing.

'Look here,' he forced his voice to remain calm 'where is Bulkrek Ragefist? I was told he is the wind rider master here.'

The goblin gave a nasty little laugh. 'Oh that big bulging orc? He is not working at this time of the year, when there's hardy any travelers. If you want to get to Orgrimmar you have to make a deal with me. I tell you what – if you don't have the money, I'm willing to accept your sword as payment. Not that it looks like it worth much, but I always had a soft heart.'

Ardel felt himself pale with anger at this. His sword, like most of his weapons and armor, was a family heirloom, and, if he were to make a good deal, wound be worth enough to purchase half of Gadgetzan. Sensing danger, the goblin took a step back from him, and raised a placating hand.

'Don't take offense pal. I'm just trying to make the best business for both of us.'

Ardel released the handle of his sword he was clutching half-consciously. He was taking the piss more than he should, he knew well. He couldn't help it; he was feeling tense since he said his goodbyes to the troll. He was angry at himself – angry at the melancholy he felt over their parting, and even more furious that he kept looking back over his shoulders every now and then, hoping to see her coming after him to the outskirts of the town.

His spirits had been raised a bit when he left the tavern, and came across the human woman and the large man they saw the day before. He gave them a cheeky grin and a wink, which caused the woman to blush an interesting shade of red, and the man to puff out his wide chest and scowl at him.

'Did you have a nice rest last night my friends?' he asked them in perfect Common, and hurried off before they could get around and answer. But that small spark of glee faded quickly, and he couldn't help but wonder if he should change his mind and go back to her.

It was of course ridiculous. The bloody troll was ridiculous, with her insistence for travelling on foot. How long it would take to get to Orgrimmar, even if he were to buy a mount? Weeks? Months? Not to mention the dangers ahead, and the unsavory conditions of camping in the wild.

All for the better of course that she didn't want to fly with him. What would they have done together in Orgrimmar? She was – well there was no way denying – a savage. A troll. Not many, but a few Sin'dorei lived in the orcish capital – what would they say? Since he left Silvermoon, Ardel didn't have to be concerned about gossip and prejudice of society, but old preconceptions run deep. As far as he knew, their little affair was quite unheard of. In the past – before they started to call themselves children of the blood –his race sometimes mixed with humans. But not recently, and definitely never with other races of the Horde. They were just tools – in such hard times the noble race of the blood elves needed allies, even if they were lower beings. The end justifies the means. He remembered the speeches that were made all over to the nation – to make sure the people didn't rebel against the new order, he had guessed.

Years have passed since, and Ardel's view on the Horde and its members got a lot more refined then it was when he still lived at home. And since he had met Zangah – well his view on the word got quite shaken.

Maybe, he mused, a lot of the other elves, who left the relative safety of their home to travel through Azeroth had affairs with other races. Really, it was quite naïve to think otherwise. Wasn't he being stupid, arguing here with a snotty goblin over a wyvern, instead of getting a hawkstrider or if they don't sell any in Gadgetzan, a horse, find Zangah in the town and ask her to accompany him. She would lead him through the most difficult and dangerous paths, if their travel from Silithus was any indication, but he wouldn't mind. He hardy wanted anything more at that moment.

He spun on his heels, successfully cutting of the goblin, who was still praising his wyvern, although the price seemed to drop to seven-hundred gold –probably due to the long silence from Ardel.

'Hey pal, where are you going?' the goblin caught up with him as he strode away and tried to get his attention again. 'I will let you have it for six-fifteen. Six-twenty!' he amended in slight panic.

'No thanks, that would be just too generous of you,' Ardel said sarcastically 'keep it for a better customer.'

Still the goblin followed him through half the town. Finally, when it become clear that he won't make a deal, he cursed Ardel and left him alone.

Goblin curses were the last thing on his mind though. Ardel hurried back to the Inn, but all he found there were a frustrated barmaid, and the Alliance group whose members sent him nasty glares.

The barmaid told him that the troll had left, although not without insulting the other customers. No, she didn't know where she had gone, nor if she was coming back. She certainly hoped she wouldn't as they really didn't need a fight. She cast Ardel a strict glare which was impressive despite her height, and reminded him that fights were forbidden in Gadgetzan.

Ardel reassured her that he was well aware of this, then quickly went looking for Zangah, hoping feverishly that she hasn't left town.

Luck was with him – he found her in the stables, fixing the saddle on her raptor.

She looked up when Ardel entered, but her face remained impassive, which faded his smile a bit.

'Hey elf,' she greeted and turned back to her raptor 'I thought ya left already. When do ya leave?'

'That depends,' he answered, leaning against the door, playing for cool and self-assured. 'When do you start?'

She stopped her movements but didn't look up.

'So changed yer mind again, elf?'

'It seems so.'

'Ya do that a lot.'

'Only around you,' he said honestly.

She cast a calculating glance at him then. Ardel's heart leaped. It just occurred to him that she might not want to go with him to Orgrimmar any longer. Feeling like a bloody kid on his first date, and being angry at himself for it, he waited for her decision.

'Ya should see then if any of da beasts here,' she inclined with her head to the three horses and a dwarfish ram in the stable, all standing as far away from the raptor and Silthid as possible 'are for sale.'

His confident smile returning he pushed himself away from the doorframe, wanting to give her a kiss. The troll put up a three fingered hand to stop him.

'Mind it elf, I don't be happy with ya. Ya won't be able to melt me with yer smile only dis time.'

'So what do you want me to do troll?' he whispered huskily, leaning close. He couldn't help a small, satisfied smirk as her eyes flashed in a way he got to knew meant that she was turned on by him. Ardel felt his body responding to the promise of sex. No other sign betrayed her however, and her face remained strict.

'I'll think of it,' she said simply and pointed Ardel the goblin he needed to bargain with to get a mount.

A bit frustrated, halfway to aroused, but altogether happy with the turn of things, he set about to beat down the ridiculously high price the goblin wanted for the best horse. (Well chap, if that's too expensive for you, you can get the ram for half the amount.)

In the end, he got the horse for three hundred, which was, by the smug look on the goblin's face, still too much gold for the beast, and they rode out of town.

At first they advanced on the sand covered road in silence. Ardel thought that this was probably a situation woman liked to – well, talk about. He hoped the troll wouldn't want to –she certainly didn't come across as a sentimental type – as he just didn't really know himself what his decision meant.

All he was sure of was that spending a bit more time with Zangah, even if while travelling through the worst roads of Azeroth, sounded far more better than flying alone to Orgrimmar. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to dwell on the depth of their relationship. Not now, maybe not ever.

He was relieved when the troll broke the silence.

'Figured out what I want elf,' she said 'travel will take awhile – ya can start teaching me yer language.'

'You want to learn Thalassian?' Ardel asked back, startled.

'Oh yeah. Sure it would help me when I 'ave to understand yer kinds' thinking in the future.' She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. This would be hell of a task with her accent, but they would have the time after all.

'It's a deal.'

**Part 15 – Grom'gol**

Ardel eyed the troll peevishly as she bent over the battered map. They had been following a wrong road for days, she just didn't want to admit it. Gnarled, ancient, purple-leafed trees and lush undergrowth surrounded them. Ardel didn't spend much time in Orgrimmar, but this place certainly didn't resemble it at all. Wherever they were – they were at the wrong place, certainly not on the Barrens or in Durotar. The elf felt uneasy – he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. The forest seemed really unfriendly.

'Well?' he asked the troll impatiently, as she was clearly just buying time, not admitting she made a mistake.

'All right,' she said slowly 'we seem to come a bit to North. Just goin' to find the road and follow it – der be a lumber camp along da way soon.'

'What road?' Ardel looked around, but there didn't seem to be any path between the trees. 'And where are we?'

'In Ashenvale of course. Told ya, we came a bit to North. Shouldn't 'ave taken dat last left turn…'

'Well fine,' he said, forcing himself to remain calm. He very well knew by now that Zangah didn't really care where she was going. She obviously didn't think much of turning up at the kaldorei's territory. 'Let's get out of here as soon as we can. These trees give me the creeps.'

'What's wrong with the trees?' she asked, rolling up the map, looking around in mild surprise.

'Too threatening… too ancient… too… purple.'

She snorted at that.

'Me will get us to da camp really fast. Da orcs share your dislike and do der best to thin da wood.'

Slowly they fought their way through the forest and reached a stony road. Seeing his gloomy mood, Zangah tried to cheer him up with telling him stories of battles she had fought in the area. Ardel wished she would keep her voice down – bad enough that they were on hostile territory; they wouldn't need some night elf overhearing how she helped the orcs to chop down their precious trees.

Against all odds they reached the lumber camp without any confrontations. Zangah received a friendly greeting from some of the orcs – a bit too friendly in some cases in Ardel's opinion. A particularly big an muscled specimen - Overseer Gorthak as he introduced himself with a stiff nod to Ardel – continued to pet the troll's arm well after that was still appropriate for a friendly hug.

Stepping in between them, so the orc had to let her go, Ardel asked curtly where they can spend the night. Unfortunately this only got Gorthak off the troll for a short while – he had shown them their hut for the night and followed them in.

He then had the cheek to ignore the elf's presence completely and made anything but subtle remarks of how Zangah should spend the night at his own shack. The troll didn't encourage him at all – but she didn't tell him an outright no either, which urged the green skinned bastard to bolder and bolder comments.

Ardel had to remind himself severely that cutting the orcs' leader's head off would cause the whole camp to attack them. He cleared his throat loudly and said on his most haughty tone,

'That would be quite enough orc. Thank you for your assistance here – we will now manage on our own,' and as the brute just stared at him dumbly he added, 'You may go.'

Anger clouded the reddish eyes at that as Gorthak turned to face Ardel.

'What are you speaking of elf? Don't you see you are the one unwanted here? Go out and… brush your hair, polish your nails or whatever…'

Ardel bared his teeth. Bad enough that he had to compete with an orc – to be insulted by one was really just too much. He might have been twice as wide in the chest as the elf, but Ardel had no doubt he would win a fight against him.

Before it could come to bloodshed though, Zangah spoke up.

'Gorthak,' she said, touching lightly the orc's shoulder 'it be a pleasure meeting ya again – and will speak ta ya in da morning right?'

He looked from her to Ardel then back to her and actually laughed.

'Oh you don't say –with an elf really?'

She narrowed her eyes. 'Out.' She said simply.

Still chuckling to himself, the orc clapped Ardel so hard on the back that his knees buckled.

'Well, congratulation for you there mate, you got yourself quite a handful,' and wondered off.

'What in the seven hells was that about troll?'

'Orcs are funny about some things,' she shrugged. She started to remove her armor, but stopped in mid-motion. 'Ya know elf, probably it's time we talk. Before we reach Orgrimmar and all.'

Ardel studied her – she wasn't quite looking him in the eye. Stifling a sigh, he nodded.

'Probably due time.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 16 – "Talk"**

"Talk", reflected Zangah, was easier said than done. She really was out of practice when it came to heart to heart conversations. Think of it – she had never been in practice, really.

Spending most of her adult life on the road, travelling, fighting, exploring, lovers were for a night, or a few nights maximum. She never considered having a permanent mate – although on lonely nights spent in the wilderness she sometimes wished for company to share her adventures with.

Well, the elf fulfilled that role – much as he boasted about his homeland, he certainly wasn't in a hurry to get back. He got the taste of freedom and he liked it, as far as Zangah could see.

Still the question was how to go on once they reach Orgrimmar? The orc capital was now undeniably close, even with their unplanned trip to Ashenvale. Not that Zangah minded it – if she was honest, she was binding time.

She glanced at the elf, standing close to her, flushed with anger and impatience (and probably jealousy as well) looking sexy as fuck. Truth was – she still wasn't ready to part with him. It was a strange feeling – Zangah had never quite bonded to anyone. She had friends, she had lovers, she had a beloved brother, but she never felt the lightest bit of resentment when she parted with them. On the contrary, she always felt relieved to be without attachments. What had the elf, what the others didn't? Zangah didn't have the foggiest idea.

Fed up with her hesitation, the elf tapped his booted food impatiently.

'So troll, are we going to talk or not?'

'Sure we are,' she replied lightly, taking down her chest armor. From experience she knew that she stood a much better chance of winning an argument with the elf if he was busy checking out her cleavage.

'So,' she started, dropping down to the hard bed 'we're to be in Orgrimmar in no time.'

'Will wonders never cease,' he muttered, and didn't look inclined to help with the conversation.

'We been travelling together for long, ain't that right?' she prompted, but got only a noncommittal 'hmm-hmm.' 'So elf, the question is will it be like dis in the city as well?'

He folded his arms over his chest like a petulant child. If he's going to ask what she meant by "like this", Zangah thought, she was going to throttle him.

'That depends,' he said at last 'how many of your past lovers will we meet there? Will I need to stand by and tolerate all of them fondling you and insulting me?'

'Well ya can't expect me to promise dat we won't meet no past lovers. But dat's all dey are. Past lovers.'

'This one wouldn't have minded becoming a present one.'

'Gorthak? Well - he didn't.'

'I don't know troll if I can stomach fighting off your previous paramours at every second corner.'

'Hey, I did not have dat much!' she laughed softly, but he looked deadly serious. 'Ya don't have nothing to be jealous of elf,' she added softly.

'Don't I?' he snapped. 'Well, I don't like others tinkering with what's…' he cut himself of, but Zangah had an inkling what he was going to say, and felt her blood boil with anger.

'With what elf?' she asked in a low voice.

'With what is mine,' he finished, nostrils flaring, looking at her defiantly.

She threw at him with all her might the first thing she could grab, lucky for him it was just a pillow, hard as it was stuffed with straw.

'I'm most certainly not yers elf,' she growled, standing up.

'Than what are you for me _troll?'_

Tricky question, wasn't it? Zangah, who was all prepared for a fight over ownership and must-do-s faltered, not having the answer for that.

The elf, not less pent us then her, pressed on.

'It is time for you to decide what you want as well. Keep fooling around – or be with me.'

'Be with you? Be with you, elf?' Zangah growled, disbelieving. 'What ya think of yerself for wanting me to… when ya, yerself couldn't make up yer mind for that long… Who you be for wanting to force decisions on me…'

'Well, _I _have my decision, haven't I? It's now your turn. I'm not asking to you to bear my children and clean my house, damn it. Just want to know, at least for the next few weeks, ..'

He was shouting now, practically standing in Zangah's face. Both of them were breathing heavily, staring angrily, willing the other to back down first.

Zangah opened her mouth to retort, but the elf made an unfair move – he reached up, pulled her head down roughly and kissed her hard. She couldn't suppress a slight moan, so, furious at him for getting the upper hand, bit down hard, until she tasted blood.

Instead of letting her go though, Ardel tightened his hold and kissed her even more deeply. Capitulating, Zangah kissed him back. They stumbled to the bed, missed it, and ended up on the floor.

Zangah took a good look at the elf when they both gasped for breath. He was a mess. His lower lip was bleeding hard and his mouth and partly his face was smeared red. He was breathing hard and his hair clang to his temples. He looked wild, feral, not at all calm and sophisticated as usual. He made Zangah's knees go weak, lucky thing they were lying down already.

She fumbled with his trousers – lot of bloody tricky elfish clasps and buckles that kept his armor together. At least she was more or less undressed, wearing only her shirt and leather trousers. Impatient, she just tried to yank it off, making the elf yelp with pain. He batted her hands away, cursing under his breath as he struggled to uncover his crotch at least. Zangah quickly rolled out of her own trousers.

Ardel managed to free his erection, but was wearing most of his armor still. Zangah licked her lips appreciatively.

Grasping her hip with one hand, he urged her to turn over. She complied, getting on her knees and laying her upper body on the bed. Kneeling behind her he lined himself up and pushed in with a forceful thrust.

She yelled her pleasure, arching her back, trying to take him as deeply as possible. Hard and fast he rutted away, grunting and cursing in his own language. He never got around to teach her those expressions, Zangah thought fleetingly, but the painful pleasure quickly vanished all thought from her mind.

Pushing back to meet his thrusts it soon become a frantic coupling. His plate covered legs slapped against her with every move, an aching but not unwelcome sensation. If all it took was to anger the elf for him to be this passionate - she was more than happy to do it more often.

Keyed up as she was, it didn't take much for her to reach her peak. Fingers digging into the mattress, whole body shaking, she shouted in delight. The elf continued to pound her hard as she slumped, boneless, against the bed. A couple of deep thrusts and he found his release as well.

He lay on top of her panting, softening cock slipping out of her, but otherwise not inclined to move. Enchanted armor or not, he was a dead weight. With the aftershock of her pleasure ebbing away, Zangah felt her knees burning, scraped raw as they got on the rough floor. The edge of the elf's breastplate cut into her lower back and the back of her thighs felt like she was through a stiff beating.

'Move elf,' she croaked and nudged him with her elbow. He grunted as he rolled off, slumping against the bed. Zangah heaved herself up to the mattress. For a while they lay in silence, Ardel sitting on the floor, leaning his head against the bed, Zangah caressing the elf's sweaty hair.

'Ya could take yer armor off at least,' she said after a while, 'and come join me up here. After ya healed me knees.'

'Hah,' he snorted, 'you deserve some suffering,' but did as he was told nevertheless.

Laying snuggled close up a bit later, and listening to her companion's breathing, Zangah reflected it really wasn't time to move on just yet. She certainly wasn't bored with him thus far.

**Part 17 – Orgrimmar**

Blazing heat, defeating noise and stifling crowd. Orgrimmar was just as Ardel remembered it, or maybe even more hot, loud and crowded.

His first visit here seemed like ages ago. He had then enjoyed the orcish capital immensely, though feeling a bit guilty about it. He had just left Silvermoon, and had never been at Kalimdor before. It had been so different to what he was used to. His hometown was silent and elegant – it had never been highly populated, and was certainly anything but since the attack of the Scourge.

The habitants of Silvermoon always prided themselves for showing a sophisticated, elegant face outwards – never mind that since the destruction of the Sunwell, arcane addiction inspired some bizarre clubs and rituals. But as they said, what happens on Murder Row, stays in Murder Row – it was an unwritten rule of the sin'dorei of not to speak of their addiction even in front of each other, and never before an outsider.

In Orgrimmar however everything all was on the surface. From thieves and beggars to the Warchief himself everyone seemed to be living their lives on the sunburnt streets. Orcs, trolls, taurens mingled with the Forsaken and blood elves and of course goblins were everpresent as well. On many languages and innumerous accents the various races of the Horde lived their daily lives, mostly untroubled by the happenings of the word.

Thrall's policy – All is welcome as long as they are willing to build the Horde – seemed to be working despite its naïveté.

All seemed to blend in here pretty well, even the usual hospitality between the eastern and western races were much less evident. Several of the undead dwelt in the city, run their business here, as well as a few of Ardel's race. He could understand them. Barbarian though the place was, it hold a rough appeal.

He was glad to be back, although after the long journey in the wild it seemed even louder and more packed full than before.

It was a market day in Valley of Strength so they had to fight their way through the mob to get to the Inn. Zangah scowled at everyone who got too close and muttered to Ardel to watch his purse. She didn't seem to like the crowd at all.

They stopped for a drink and for a strategic discussion after they stabled their mounts and got their room. Zangah wanted to check on some of her friends, while Ardel had to report to Master Pyreanor. Like it had been a different lifetime when he had set the elf to find out more about the Twilight Cult activities in the Southern region of Kalimdor.

'Ok then,' he sighed, running his hand through his hair, trying to prepare mentally to meet his superior in rank, 'meet you here in the evening?'

'Yeah, I guess. Sure you don't wanna me to come with ya?'

'No, no go and have fun with your friends. Pyreanor will probably make me wait hours before we can meet, the old bastard.'

And of course he did. Ardel wanted to use the time for some much needed meditation, as he neglected this recently, but ended up daydreaming about the troll. Pyreanor's amanuensis had to call out his name a few times so that he came back to himself and followed him to his master's study.

It was torture. Pyreanor kept asking for insignificant details and hinting that he was keeping back information.

'But surely, Knight Silverblade,' he said in a haughty voice, 'you are able to tell how far from each other the camps have been in Silithus. You certainly spent enough time there to be able to.'

'I'm sorry Master,' replied Ardel, repressing a sigh, 'as I told you already I had to leave the area in a hurry as I was discovered, so I didn't had the chance to get all the wanted intelligence.'

Still the old coot started the questioning from the beginning again and again, unit he was satisfied. What he was fishing for (other than why the journey back took so long, on which Ardel simply refused to elaborate) he wasn't sure, but he felt that if he would be addressed "Knight Silverblade" again in that pitying tone, he will strangle him, damn the consequences.

He finally managed to excuse himself - Pyreanor wanted him to stay for dinner, as he said to spare him to eat out with "orcs and the other lot" - and get back to the streets. The city quieted down a bit since their arrival, and Ardel enjoyed a walk back to tavern.

He stood in the doorway, trying to find the troll, as the main dining room was packed full by guests by now, but only managed to spot her when she stood up and waved.

She wasn't alone. She had another troll, two orcs and a tauren sitting at the table, all looking at him in mild surprise as he approached.

'All,' Zangah said, beaming at him, 'dis be me partner, Ardel. Elf – these be me friends and me little brother.'

Oblivious of how the surprise changed to animosity on most of her friends' faces, she pulled a chair over for the elf. Ardel glanced at her "little brother", who had to be well over seven feet tall, though it was hard to tell with him slouched over the table. He glared back.

'Hi,' said Ardel wearily and sat down. It looked like the day's trial didn't end with Master Pyreanor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 18 – Friends and Family**

Zangah roamed the streets of Orgrimmar rather aimlessly, thinking of where to go, where she was the most likely to find some of her friends. Vengeance clattered at her feet happily, if a bit over exited to have so many people around her. The crowed parted at the sight of the pink Silthid, making getting though the Valley easier.

She suddenly stopped still, raising her abdomen high in the air as when sensing danger. Zangah whirled around to see a tall, broad shouldered troll dash towards her. She just had the time to sign for her pet to stay still before she was caught in a bone crushing embrace.

'I can't believe it!' she gasped when he finally let her go. 'Me little brother! What'ya doing in Orgrimmar? Have you grown still since I last seen ya?'

Desta grinned as he stepped back, straightening his back from the usual hunch. She was admittedly partial, but Zangah thought he looked really smashing.

'Me couldn't stand in da village any longer,' he said somewhat abashed 'and Orgrimmar holds so much more potential for me training.' At Zangah's questioning look he added, 'Finally started to train on da way of da Shaman. With Gorrum. You remember him, right?'

Zangah remembered Gorrum the orc, who had been best friends with her brother as a scrawny green skinned kid who had always been embarrassed in her presence. To imagine him as a shaman wannabe was rather hard, but she nodded nevertheless.

'Me so proud ya little Desta! A shaman, as Mama has been!' she said and been awarded with another charming smile.

He accompanied her, asking about her adventures and helping to find her old friends. It was good to be back and meet them again. The day was spent with talking, recreating the bond that has been shaken over the years spent apart. When, at late afternoon she told them she had to get back to the inn by nightfall as she was meeting with "someone" it got their immediate attention.

'You have never brought back home anyone before,' exclaimed Agra, who had become an Officer with the City guards since they last met. She was a forceful orc woman with her skull shaved bald expect for a long braid. 'We're going with you to meet him!'

'You can't get rid of us,' added Rayma, the tauren, who was expecting her first baby to be born within weeks. Her large, soulful eyes twinkled kindly as she pestered Zangah for more information. She had always been a big believer of "one and true love" and looked upon Zangah's escapades with slight desperation.

'Taurens,' she had said on Zangah's last visit with a frown as she had been listening to the recap of her encounters 'mate for life. This world would surely be a better place if the other races would do the same.'

They gathered around her, her brother, Agra, Rayma. Gorrum met them as well, looking just as shy in Zangah's presence as he had been as a kid, although he was now a fully grown orc. To the troll's slight annoyance, they seemed more interested in the turn in her love life then they have ever been in any of her adventures.

There was no getting rid of them – as she refused to elaborate who was her "someone" they accompanied her to the tavern. Zangah wasn't sure this was a splendid idea, but she reasoned that the sooner they were over with the first encounter the easier will it become.

'But he be a Darkspear, right?' Desta pressed as they sat down in the inn.

'You'll see,' she just said, which of course just earned her a lot more questions.

'Is he a warrior?'

'He's not from another tribe or something, like a Raventusk?'

'Is he a he at all?' prompted Agra grinning, making Gorrum and Desta cough into their drinks.

It was a relief when the elf appeared in the doorway and she could at last introduce him.

There was a very tense silence. Rayma broke it in the end, standing up with difficulty because of her round belly and extending her hand to the elf.

'A pleasure to meet you Ardel. We have been waiting all day to find out… who are you,' they shook hands solemnly and Rayma introduced the others as well. Curiosity started to get the better out of them as they, with the exception of Desta, who was still scowling at the elf, and they started to bombard them with questions again.

It wasn't what one could call a pleasant dinner, but it didn't involve bloodshed at least. Zangah would have swapped it for fighting her way through the jungle of Un'Goro without a second thought.

The elf knew how to be charming if he wanted to be, and he got Agra and Rayma wrapped around his finger pretty soon. Agra confessed to Zangah with a slightly tipsy giggle –she had kept drinking her ale steadily- that she found the elf very charismatic.

'But ain't he a bit… you know… small?' she asked. Desta overheard and it seemed to be the last straw for him.

He stood up so suddenly that his chair hit the ground with a bang, shoot a dirty look at the elf, the type, if looks could kill, would have left him lying dead, muttered, 'We need to speak about dis in the morning, sis,' and stalked out of the room.

That pretty much put an end to the evening.

Later, lying face down on their bed in the inn, Zangah muttered into her pillow, 'I hate family gatherings.'

'Wait until you meet mine,' replied the elf with a grim smile, 'and this will look like a walk in the park.'

She lifted her head at that.

'That means me gotta visit Silvermoon?'

'You might.'

'Oh good. Let us be gone as soon as we can. I'll give Desta a bit of a sisterly beating, as he seems to forgotten his place and we can be off.'

'You think that will solve the issue?'

'Will certainly make me feel better,' she muttered, burrowing her face once again in the pillow. Bloody bed was too soft – she was too used to sleeping on the ground. They had just arrived to the city, but she longed to be out in the open already. She felt the elf's gaze upon her, but she refused to look up.

'Make room for me,' he said at last, as he dropped down next to her. 'Let's improve at least the end of this day,' and pressed a gentle kiss at the nape of her neck.

She couldn't help but smile at that. 'Sounds like a good plan for me, elf,' she purred, turning over. And indeed, the end of the day greatly improved from there.

**Part 19 – Sen'jin Village**

Ardel leaned against the side of the hut and eyed the splendid beach longingly. The shouting in the building was picking up volume again. It had been going on for a while, and the inhabitants of the village stopped to stare at him and comment the shouting. Ardel sighed and looked out at the sea again. He was here to support Zangah, but he didn't feel that he could do much.

He shot an evil glare at Desta, who seemed to have been banished from the hut as well. He looked back at the elf questioningly.

'This is all your fault, you know,' Ardel accused. 'She wouldn't have come to visit him, if you hadn't insisted.'

'Dats not fair, mon,' the menace denied. 'Dey don't get dis bad usually. And he's our uncle. He raised us and all, even if dey don't be on da best of terms…'

The shouting suddenly died down and Zangah stormed out, radiating so much fury that her brother stepped back from her. Ardel had the urge to do the same, but got hold of himself just in time.

In the door of the hut, the oldest troll the elf has ever seen appeared. His hair once must have been just as shockingly red as was his niece's and nephew's, but now it was heavily streaked with white. His face was wrinkled and his back so hunched that he appeared to be bent in half. He still looked powerful though, with his stringy muscles. At the sight of Ardel, he stopped dead, then raised his hands to the skies and cried loud and long something. The elf wondered if he had been just cursed – his knowledge of the trollish language being still very limited – and made a mental note to cleanse himself on his next mediation, just in case.

Zangah spun on her heals and screamed back. The villagers started to gather around and chat excitedly. The elf wondered if this was a regular entertainment for them when Zangah visited. He wished they would use Orcish though, as he felt really left out. Although to think of it, maybe it was better if he didn't understand their argument after all.

Obviously making a point, Zangah pointed at him and banged her own chest with her fist. 'My barbarian princess,' thought the elf fondly. The onlookers gasped. He glanced at Desta, who stared back at him with wild eyes.

'What? What did she say?' he asked in an undertone.

'Uhm… Let be go far a walk, eh?'

Not averse to be farer from the shouting, he followed. They went down to the beach in silence, Ardel feeling the troll glance at him occasionally.

'So she be really serious about you mon, right?'

'Why, what did she say?'

'Me should 'ave guessed,' the troll went on, ignoring him. 'She never took anyone home before and all, but still…' he sighed and continued to mumble under his large nose.

Ardel felt murderous.

'Troll,' he said in a low voice, 'if you don't want me to tear down your blue ears and feed it to you, answer my question.'

He looked at him more surprised than offended.

'Chill out, mon. She just said… stuff… about you, me not expected he hear. Ya know. Serious stuff.'

'What "serious stuff", pray tell.'

'Dats not my place to tell, mon. Ya probably know anyway.'

Ardel was contemplating just doing what he promised when Zangah arrived, looking a bit disheveled but much calmer.

'Sorry 'bout this love,' she said and gave him a light kiss. 'Told ya, that you'd be better off if ya don't come with me to visit.'

'Don't worry about it troll, I'll think of something so you can make it up for me.'

Desta crouched down, suddenly very interested in a seashell he found in the sand, so Ardel could kiss his sister properly. He didn't straighten up again until they were finished, and the elf's opinion on him got just a little bit better for it.

'So hows uncle?' he asked when they separated.

'Said he will pray for the spirits to end his life early as he can't stand the scandals me causing any more. Told him I can help him if he wanted to pass from da word. I guess we are as we always are.'

'I wish you'd be getting on better,' the younger troll sighed wistfully. 'And dat you come home more often.'

She ruffled her brothers Mohawk fondly, probably the first affectionate gesture the elf saw her make to her brother.

'We are as we are bro, we won't get any better with uncle. And ya know me don't like to stay at da same place. And like even less when they try to tell me what to do.'

Desta just snorted at that. 'So ya be leaving soon I guess?'

'Zeppelin to da Undercity leaves in three days. We got da tickets from da goblins.'

'But ya afraid of flying!'

'I not be _afraid_,' she said indignantly, 'Just don't like it much.'

Ardel had to bite his mouth to fight back his smile. This explained a lot, like why she never visited Eastern Kingdoms yet, despite her mania of travelling constantly.

The ride back to Orgrimmar was uneventful. Desta was much more friendly with him than ever before, although when Zangah went to croon over the Silthid, stabled at a safe distance from the mounts, he took Ardel's arm to draw him away and murmured, 'Ya be good to her elf, or I will stuff up dat fancy sword of yours to ya know where.'

'You are welcome to try, troll. Don't expect to succeed though.'

Later, sitting on the bed in their room in the tavern, watching Zangah undressing he asked her what was that she had said to her uncle.

'Lot of things,' she replied, surprised. 'Which do ya mean?'

'The one when everyone gasped and your brother stopped looking at me like I was a mass murder.'

'Ah, that one!' she laughed, 'told him that I be madly in love with ya, and there's nothing he, the spirit of the elder or Vol'jin himself can do to separate me from ya.'

Ardel kept his face blank. She was smiling and it was impossible to tell if she was joking or not.

'Just that? I expected something more groundbreaking after all the fuss.'

'Just that, elf.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

A short silence followed, where she continued to smile and Ardel tried not to look too pleased with himself. She broke it after a while, obviously changing the subject.

'So ya still think your family is worse than mine, elf?'

'Hmm… yes, I actually do. They are just as terrible, although not as loud as your uncle.'

'Really? Somehow me doubt it.'

'Is this a competition, troll? Let me just tell you this – your uncle and my mother together would be capable to tear down Dalaran stone by stone if they set their mind to it.'

She laughed at that, shed her remaining clothing and slid into the bed. He rolled over and kissed her flat, blue stomach then laid his head on it. They stayed like that for a while, caressing each other.

After a long time, when he thought she had fallen asleep, he heard her murmur, 'At least elf, I know why are ya with me.'

He didn't question her – probably she didn't even mean him to hear it. He was sure however that she couldn't know the full reason why he was with her. He himself couldn't quite reason why a Sin'dorei knight from a noble lineage did not only fucked a troll, but taken on to travelling with her and seriously considering to introduce her to his uptight and racist family.

Whatever was the reason though, it felt right, and at the moment that was enough.

**Part 20 – Zeppelin**

With an alarming lurch the Zeppelin separated from the tower and started to rise. Zangah clutched the banister as if her life depended on it. Orgrimmar below them become smaller and smaller.

'Oh, spirits,' she moaned. Why did she ever agree to this? She wanted to move away from the edge of the Zeppelin, but her legs didn't obey her.

From the corner of her eyes she saw the elf coming toward her sure footed and confidential as always and she hated him for it.

'I hate you,' she groaned for good measure and was awarded with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

'You know, the Captain actually sent for me, as the crew was concerned you are going to jump, the way you are grasping that barrier and bending over it. Why don't you move away?'

'I'm gonna be sick,' she was dying here, and would have expected him to show more remorse over making her attend this trip.

'You can do it in our cabin, won't make any difference, the way it stinks,' she let him encircle her waist and led her away. It was actually better in the cabin where she at least couldn't see they were flying.

'What keeps this thing up anyway?' she asked when calmed down a little.

'They fill the balloon with some gas that is lighter than air, and the ship got some engine as well… I'm not too familiar with goblin technology…'

He stopped at Zangah's horrified stare. 'What?'

'Gas lighter dan air? Couldn't it be some old fashioned levitation spell or something?' She could still feel the ship swaying slightly. Panic rising again, she buried her face in her hands.

'I'm gonna die here, and it will be all your fault.'

'This,' he sighed 'will be a really long journey, I can see it now.'

'Got only yerself to blame elf,' then a bit later 'Why don't ya tell me again of yer home?'

He did, and her terror ebbed away listening to his soft words. For the first time since that day, she could look ahead and await the new adventures.

A whole new continent to explore, with a mate on her side. It will be great, she was sure of it now.

Everything was bound to be all right.

**THE END – for now**


End file.
